Loop
I've always been a huge fan of ghosts and ghost-hunting since I was a kid, although it always surprised my parents since they thought a young girl would be more interested in Barbie rather than ghosts, but I didn't really start getting into it until I was about 13, when I started to watch ''Most Haunted. ''Yeah I know, that show is pretty crappy and quite obviously fake (at least in my opinion...) but it had always struck me as something interesting. Visiting an abandoned house with so-called ghosts inside and trying to find evidence? Sounded awesome to me. I took my interest into my adult years and started to do more research on ghost-hunting online, searching high and low for hot-spots here in the UK. It never really occurred to me that I wanted to do a ghost hunt myself, but I decided to give it a try when my friends and I were chatting about it. They kept telling me how weird I was for being interested in this stuff since I was also a woman who was interested in fashion, but they all rolled along with it. They all made it very clear they weren't going to come with me, but I figured it'd be more interesting to go alone anyway since I could mess about by myself and get a real good sense of fear. In the area that I lived, there were tons of abandoned flats and run-down shops so choosing one of these places seemed like my best bet. I searched high and low for the creepiest looking place and finally came across the perfect house: it was at least two-stories high and each window was broken and the paint was peeling away from its old walls. It was brilliant. I packed up all my things for the night and made sure my camera was completely charged so I could use it the whole night. Instead of going there in the late hours of 11:00pm or something, I figured it would be more interesting to go at 3:00am. So when the clock hit 3:00am I left my house and got into my car and drove down to the old house and switched my camera on the moment I stepped inside. The whole place was pitch black and freezing cold, so I turned on my flashlight and to my surprise it was rather a tight space with the stairs to the next floor being right in front of me and the door to what I assumed was the living room to my right. I kept filming as I wandered up the stairs and followed the hall to a large room with no door. I wandered in and inside was a strange set up. There was an old sheet-less bed with a badly stained mattress and a large old TV set on the floor, missing all of its wires. The sofas looked undisturbed and the TV had a thick layer of dust and dirt on its top. I continued to walk inside and felt the thick carpet under my shoes as I scanned the walls with my flashlight. Old photos of a young blonde boy covered the walls, and in each photo the boy seemed to become more sad. Perhaps the boy just hated getting his picture taken. I wandered over to wall-length mirror that was covered by a heavy clear sheet as I slowly pulled it away to see my reflection in the old thing. I chuckled to myself when I noticed the mirror distorted my reflection, making my arms long and skinny and my face all funny. I soon stopped laughing and became a little creeped out by it, so I covered it up again. As I was about leave the room I noticed there was an old VCR tape on the floor next to the old TV set and I picked it up as I rubbed away the layer of dirt it had collected. The tape was labeled in a red marker and it read: "My Adventure". Curious to what it was I shoved it into my bag, thinking it could have been someone else doing a ghost hunt like me a while back. I wandered back down the hall and sighed with disappointment when I realized all the others rooms in the hall were bricked up and labeled "Asbestos Warning" so I had no other choice but to go back down the stairs. I thought my search was over but I remembered there was one more room: the door on the right. As I slowly opened the door, a thick stench poured through and I felt myself wretch as I held my breath. It was thick and heavy and reminded me of rotten flesh (If you've ever done dissection of organs in school, you'll know the smell.) I kept gagging as I walked further into the room and found myself looking at two sofas with a thick layer of dust on each one. They looked undisturbed. I also noticed another TV with a built-in VCR player facing the sofas on what looked like an old coffee table. This time the wires led to an old socket and it looked like it was supposed to be switched on. At this point my camera ran out of battery as I sighed, and put it back in my bag. I shined the light on the TV and pushed at the buttons curiously, feeling over the rubbery buttons before I jumped back in shock as the TV came on. The screen was merely showing static with barely any sound. My hands became clammy as I wondered how the hell it could still be working, but I soon came to the conclusion that the power must still be working throughout the house and that the owners must have just left it. I took one last wander around the room to see if there was anything interesting but to my disappointment, there was nothing. I was just about to take my leave when I remembered the old tape I picked up. I paused and wondered if I should watch it on such an old TV as it could break it... but I decided it would be interesting so I wandered back to the TV and placed the tape in the VCR player as I made myself rather comfy on one of the sofas. The picture at first was all black before it cut to the video starting... It started with someone walking through the door and going up the stairs, walking down the hallway and towards the room with no door. The person filming stopped and looked at the covered mirror before slowly turning around to look at the rest of the room before walking out again. They walked down the hallway, filming each blocked off room and each sign before they turned back towards the stairs. In the faint sound that came from the TV I could hear the sound of someone fumbling about downstairs on the film. The person walked slowly down the steps, slower and more quietly with each step before they reached the bottom floor and turned the camera towards the room. There, sitting in the cold and empty room... was a young woman leaning over to the TV and pushing in a VCR tape with red marker on it before she sat down on the sofa, and began to watch it silently. Category:Ghosts Category:Reality